


You Sound Like a Child

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Short & Sweet, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, just dudes being bros, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: England refuses to go on a date with America.Short fic from a Tumblr ask prompt!-"I want to go on a date! I demand it!"





	You Sound Like a Child

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this 10 minute fic I wrote, heheh.

 

  “We should go out sometime.” England nearly choked, accidentally spilling the tea he had so carefully prepared. He wiped the cooling liquid off his face and gave America a confused and irritated look.

  "Excuse me?” he asked, his thick eyebrows scrunched together. 

  "You know. A date. You and me.” America said, taking an obnoxiously loud sip from his soda, his eyes not leaving the comic book in his hands. England scoffed, pulling his handkerchief out of his pocket and wiping up his spilled tea. 

  “Very funny, Alfred. Though you didn’t have to make me spilled my tea.” America sat up, finally looking at England. 

  "I’m serious! Come on Arthur, it’ll be fun!” his eyes were wide and watery, obviously fake. England couldn’t help but think of a lost puppy, and laughed a bit to himself at the comparison. Then he cleared his throat and put on his typical slightly angry face.

  “Really now, why would I want to go on a date with you? Besides, I’ve had your food before, and it’s not likely I’ll be putting that rubbish in my body ever again.” There wasn’t much truth behind the comment, but England wasn’t in the mood to be dealing with America’s childish antics at the moment. America slumped over the back of the ouch he was sitting on, his arms hanging pimply over the edge, his pouty chin resting on the top. 

  “Please?” he whined, his eyes going wide. England shook his head and walked into the kitchen. 

  “No, don’t try to pull that look on me. You’ve done that since you were a child, it doesn’t work anymore.” Suddenly England felt arms wrap around him from behind, pinning his arms to his sides.

  “What the hell are you doing?” he yelled, his face going red. 

  “I’m not letting you go until you agree to do out with me.” America said, the pout clear in his tone. England growled in frustration. 

  "Why are you being so persistent? I swear, you haven't-“ America hugged him tighter, resting his head on England’s shoulder.

  "I want to go on a date! I demand it!” America commanded, his voice arrogant and slightly impish. England let out an annoyed sigh, though a smile tugged at his lips. 

  “Now you really sound like when you were a child.” He sighed, closing his eyes in reminiscence. “…and yes. I agree.” America loosened his grip slightly, obviously taken aback. 

  “Wait really? You mean it?” his voice was giddy, with child like excitement. “Alright! Awesome, dude!” England let out a small laugh and turned himself around in America’s grip, letting himself be embraced properly. 

  “You spoiled brat.”

  “Old man.”

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt "I want to go on a date! I demand it!" Because that seriously sounds like a whiney baby America to me. 
> 
> My Tumblr is at Tante-Toska, I'm always open to Asks and requests!  
> ♡


End file.
